A New Day
by Rosesayin
Summary: She quietly remembered sitting in the feild with her mother when she was young but now her mom was dead thanks to a certain dog demon.
1. Chapter 1

A New Day

Prologue

I sat there in the cold night wind my tail fluttering gently in the breeze. I sat in the same position for several minutes just as my mother had taught me. A flash back occurred "Alright my little kit you sit like this and wait patiently. At the 1st sight of movement you jump towards the prey. But remember you must be quick and agile to catch your prey for mice and rabbits are both very fast." That was just a memory now though my mom died 7 years ago when I was only 5 I've been living on my own since then. I didn't really mind living in the wild after all I was a clouded leopard demon. Soon I heard movement I jumped towards it. When I came out of the tall grass I had a mouse clenched in my teeth. I was one of the last of my race that survived. I quickly climbed into a tree and sat down. Soon I heard movement so I transformed into my human self. I hid my catch in the tree. "It smells like cat around here." a young girl with a rattlesnake skin shirt on said. She had stripes on her face and I knew she was a demon. I quickly jumped down and said "So what about it. Do you have a problem with cats or something?" I said in a sly voice. She just stared at me.

For those that are curious Izzy is a 14-year-old half demon she was half clouded leopard demon. Her mom was killed by a dog demon~ hint… hint I do not own the last character introduced she is my friend Rin's character some of the characters that will be appearing in the next few chapters belong to the creators of inuyasha along with another friends character.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey everyone in this chapter the young girl tells Izzy her name and they travel into a forest. Soon after Izzy goes off to find Totosai she asks him kindly if he would make her some weapons.

Izzy: hey stop giving things away

Me: To bad now get, scram, shoo already

Izzy: Fine you big jerk

Me: ok here is the story P.S I don't own inuyasha

She stared at me for a moment before saying "I never said that you idiot." I sat there staring at her blankly and finally I spoke "So what is your name? I mean if you aren't going to kill me or even threaten me that you might as well tell me your name." "The name is Shimaria, (Sorry if it isn't spelled right Rin.)" she said

We worked things out quite quickly and before we knew it we were traveling together for a while. On the 2nd night we started talking and I said, "I'll be back tomorrow." "Hmm why?" Shimaria asked me "I am going to ask Totosai if he can make me some weapons" I replied "ok see you tomorrow!" she yelled as I started to run off.

When I reached Totosai's I knocked and he told me to come in "what do you want?" he asked me "I wanted to know if you would make me a few weapons. Here take these I've saved them over the years." I said as I tossed him 5 of my teeth. I got really ticked and yelled, "Who gives you the right to boss me around and tell me what to do!" "Would you rather die you hag" I said "fine I will make you a few weapons just don't kill me." He said, "That's what I thought you damn bastard."

When I came back the next morning he had 3 weapons made. "The sword is called Pyrosai. The daggers name is brightheart, and the long bow is called hellfire." He said "Thanks here is 70 gems." I said running off


	3. The start of a battle

Me: well izzy are you happy that you finally got your stupid weapons

Izzy: yeah.

Me: idiotic cat.

Izzy: hey!

Me: any ways in this chapter Izzy will run into Kagome and will kick some demon butt!

Izzy: *face palms* must you make me seem so stupid?

Me: did you have to threaten Totosai like that?

Keith: those 2 are fighting now so enjoy the story

Izzy and me: Hey you aren't in this!

I quietly ran back to camp with my weapons. On the way I went through a list of moves that I would practice back at camp. "I'm here," I said soon I heard a loud boom. I quickly jumped out of the falling trees way. I ran to the source to find a horrid looking demon that looked to be a shadow demon. I pulled out my sword Pyrosai and quickly yelled blazing fire with that a long streak of fire came out of the tip of my sword it quickly engulfed the demon and reduced it to ashes.

I ran back into the campsite and yelled my friend's name I knew that she was not hurt when I saw her but I did know that she was just returning from a hunting trip. "What is it Isabella?" she asked me "nothing just trying to find out where you were." We kept running down the path until I smelled dog demon and other scents. "What the hell is going on here?" I said as I looked over to the group of travelers as they came out of the bushes. I hissed as I looked at the half demon and pulled out my weapon. "Who the hell are you people I said as I stared at the group. 1 was wearing an outfit that looked weird. The demon slayer had pulled out her large boomerang and her cat had transformed into a huge cat. "Come near me and I use Pyrosai on you." I growled at them all. "Shut the hell up" the half demon said I hissed and stared at him with intense eyes. "Now I'm positive of it your family killed my mother when I was young. If it weren't for you bastards then she would still be here today. Now I won't be giving you a choice on whether you live or not half-demon!" I yelled "As far as I know you are a half demon to so you should shut up you little kitty. Anyone who challenges me dies especially a weak cat like you. What type of demon are you anyways?" He growled

"None of your business" I hissed. He was quickly starting to piss me off so I lunged at him with Pyrosai but was stopped by the scent of demon slayer. I quickly backed away and jumped into the tree for safety. "Awe is the little kitty afraid." He smirked at his own comment. "One question why would you be traveling with a demon slayer you know they are our enemies?" I said


End file.
